El canto de la sangre
by AndreiiCullenHale
Summary: Hay algo que aún no entiendo, Edward dice que la sangre de Bella le canta, por eso es su “Tua Cantante” pero no, que yo sepa, la sangre no canta, ¿O si?. Jajaja, ya veré a Edward, lo molestaré con eso.
1. El canto de la sangre

**Holaa! Pues aquí ando dejando mi primer one/shot, espero les guste. Gracias a mi Manis andrecullen18 por aguantarme y por todo lo que me ayudo con este desastre, a liritagnes también, por apoyarme, a Jenesmee por incentivarme a escribir este one/shot. Va dedicado a mi cuartel hermoso (primero fue cuartel que clan xD) ¡Las adoro niñas!**

"**El canto de la sangre"**

Cuando conocí a Rosalie ella ya era vampira, nos fuimos conociendo, poco a poco me enamoré de ella. Su sangre nunca "cantó" para mí, dah... no sé porque Edward dice eso de la de Bella, es tan bobo, o sea, ¿Cuándo alguien ha escuchado que la sangre canta? Pues yo nunca y soy un vampiro, con todos mis sentidos muy bien desarrollados, soy fuerte, además de hermoso y ¡Soy lo máximo! a parte me aman, ¿O no? Bueno, en fin, creo que no hablábamos de mi hermosa perfección. Igual es ridículo, Bella huele genial, pero nunca he escuchado a su sangre cantar, ¡La sangre no canta!, en fin, llevo muchos años viviendo con los Cullen, desde que Rosalie me salvó de aquel oso ¡Vaya oso! era gigante y fuerte, bueno, desde que ella me salvó he estado acostumbrado al amor en forma vampírica, Alice con Jasper, Esme con Carlisle y mi Rosalie, nuestro amor es muy diferente, no tenemos que estar cuidándonos por todo, no corremos riesgo al estar al lado de la persona que amamos, no tenemos que pensar en convertirlo o no, todo es muy diferente, y esa loquera de Edward, ¡Oh my God! está loco. ¿Cómo se enamora de Bella? Ella era humana. Me acordé de aquellas hermosas vampiresas que conocimos hace un tiempo, Andrea y Andreina, recuerdo eran sus nombres, son unas bellezas, le dije a Edward que una de ellas podría ser la indicada para él, además yo vi como lo miraban y él tampoco se quedaba muy atrás, pero no, el se empeñó en estar con Bella.

No tengo nada en contra de ella, es mi hermana y la quiero como tal, ¡pero no!, ella era humana.

_"Emmett, deja de pensar esas cosas" _me gritó Edward desde la sala, no sé cómo, pero mientras pensaba todo esto me olvide de que él podía escucharme.

_"Cállate 'Don Escucha Sangre'. Solo tú puedes escuchar a la sangre cantar. ¿Es eso acaso otro don que tenías oculto, Edward?"_ - pensé.

_"¿Es que eres idiota, Emmett Cullen?"_

_"El que escucha la sangre cantar eres tú y el idiota aquí soy yo, ¡Ja! Genial"_ - pensé de nuevo.

_"Cállate Emmett, deja de perturbar mi velada"_

_"Tu velada con la dueña de la sangre que canta. Ja, ja, ja"_

_"Emmett, si no quieres que tengamos una pelea pronto, deja de molestar, mi paciencia tiene sus límites y hoy no está Jasper"_

_"Perdone usted 'Don Edward', si me quiere dejar de escuchar pues ¡Deja de leer mi mente!"_

_"Como si pudiera, por fin piensas algo y ¿me lo voy a perder? ¡Jajaja! Por favor Emmett, soy viejo pero a la moda y con lo nuevo"_

_"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, si tú estás a la moda yo soy aquaman"_

_"Ya Emmett, deja de fastidiar, mejor vete a mirar a Rosalie o algo"_

_"Deja ya de leer mi mente Edward Anthony Cullen Masen"_

Dijo algo más, pero no le presté atención, de seguro él lo único que leía de mí mente era la letra de aquella canción que amaba:

**Oh baby dont you know I suffer?**

**Oh baby can you hear me moan?**

**You caught me under false pretenses**

**How long before you let me go?**

**You set my soul alight**

**You set my soul alight**

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive......**

**Supermassive Black hole…**

En otra parte de la casa:

_"Emmett me saca de quicio, ¿Le hemos hecho algo acaso?"_ le dije a Bella, a la cual tenía entre mis brazos

_"Pues en verdad no mi ángel, nada que le pudiera molestar"_ su voz tan dulce, tan angelical, ella seguía siendo mi marca personal de heroína, aunque ya la sangre que antes me cantaba no corriera por sus venas.

"_Pues a pesar de todo sigo sin entender, siempre trato de llevar la fiesta en paz con él, pero es muy odioso"_.

"_Te estoy escuchando Edward"_ escuché a Emmett gritar desde arriba, obvio lo hizo para que Bella lo escuchara, yo lo podía hacer leyendo su mente.

"_Si te molesta no escuches y ya, Emmett"_ le dije muy seriamente aunque él todo lo tomaba por otro lado.

"_No me molesta, sigue, quiero saber si podré escuchar la sangre de Bells"_ apareció de repente en la sala.

"_¡Si eres tonto Emmett!"_ dijo mi Bella tan hermosa como siempre.

"_Pero ¿por qué? ¿Desde cuándo, Bella, dime, cuando empezó a cantar la sangre?"_ le decía con cara de confundido, yo solo esperaba la respuesta de mi amada.

"_Desde que aparecí en la vida de Edward"_ dijo tan hermosa como siempre, así como ella me encantaba, así como yo la amaba. Volteó la cara hacía mi y le planté un beso apasionado.

"_Ay si, ay si, ahora se me van a poner cursis, mejor me voy"_ No le hicimos caso y seguimos en nuestro beso. Emmett se fue alejando y cuando ya estaba en el segundo piso nos gritó:

"_¡¡¡Edward!!! Cómprale una casa. Pero recuerda, le compras un micrófono a su sangre o algo para que te cante más a gusto"_

Bella y yo nos empezamos a reír y luego nos dimos otro amoroso beso.

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer mi historia :D espero les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews si? Son la recompensa. Me pueden tirar flores o tomates, Jajaja. Los quiero y muchas gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya saben... Los personajes son de Meyer. Yo sólo me divertí (y ¡VAYA QUE LO HICE ESTA VEZ!) con algunos de ellos.

* * *

**El Canto de la Sangre.  
Emmett Vuelve por otro poco de Edward.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hace meses que no le digo más nada a Edward con respecto a la sangre cantarina de mi amada cuñadita… Era hora de actuar. ¡Era la hora de Súper Emmett! Y algo se me iba a ocurrir…

_¿Qué haces, hermosa? _Le pregunté a mi mujer, que estaba tirada en el sofá con la portátil en su regazo.

_Compras por internet, mi amor. _¡Qué raro! Ella y sus compras… Se ha juntado mucho con la enana últimamente. Hablando de la enana… No la he visto hoy. Ni a ella ni al emo. Uhhh, ¡lo sabía!, se escaparon a hacer cositas.

_ Rose, baby… _Estaba un poco apenado por lo que iba a decir a continuación. Aunque no sabía por qué.

_Dime dulzura. _Dejo la portátil encima de la pequeña mesita que había a un lado y se abalanzó sobre mí. _Es que quieres que rompamos otra casa ¿no es así? _

_La verdad… No. Te quería preguntar otra cosa. _Sabía que con lo que iba a decir en unos minutos, Rose se molestaría mucho, pero ¿qué más daba? Estaba recién empezando de nuevo mi etapa de

Rose me miró ofendía porque no quería tener sexo con ella. Pero también me miraba extrañada, quería saber lo que me tramaba. Y es que todos piensan que soy un estúpido, pero ¡no lo soy!

_Entonces dímelo de una vez, y luego rompemos otra casa ¿está bien? _Oh sí, Rose extrañaba mis dotes culinarios, perdón… Mis dotes de buen amante. ¡Culinarios!

_¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA JA JA! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! _Empecé a carcajearme ahí sin decirle nada a Rose y esta se molestó aún más. Es que dije ¡CULINARIOS! JA JA JA JA.

_¿Te ríes de mi, Emmett McCarthy Cullen? _Se separó de mi inmediatamente y enfadada se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá. Me acerqué a ella y le dije:

_Lo siento, amor. Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa. No me reía de ti. Yo también quiero romper casas… ¡GRR! _Exclamé en su oído. Los ojos le brillaron y saltó de la emoción. ¡Qué fácil era Rosalie!

_Bueno, entonces dime, dime… ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? _Me dijo curiosa.

_Bueno, preciosa. Yo sé que no tenemos sangre, pero… _La besé en los labios antes de continuar. _¿Alguna vez has oído a la sangre cantar? _Sonreí más grande y la miré con amor, porque sabía que se iba a enfurecer.

_¡¡EMMETT CULLEN!! ¿Vas a seguir con eso? ¡Ya déjalo, Emmett! No seas tan infantil, por los colmillos de Drácula. _Gritó furiosa, como había previsto.

_¡Los colmillos de Drácula! ¡Wuju! _Me burlé. Amaba esa expresión.

_Ya déjalo, idiota. _Y salió de la habitación furiosa.

Pero Emmett McCarthy Cullen de Hale no se daba por vencido. Hasta que no escuchara el canto de la sangre no me iba a quedar en paz. Así que salí de la habitación y fui al cuarto de Edward. Toqué la puerta.

_Entra. _Dijo la voz de virgen, perdón de viejo, de mi hermano. _Haré como que no escuché eso, ¡tarado! _Dijo enfadado.

_Gracias por el recibimiento. _Edward estaba escribiendo algo en una vieja agenda marrón.

_Te preguntaría que quieres. Pero ya lo sé, ¿quieres saber mi respuesta? _Dijo despreocupado.

_¿Ya lo sabes? ¿Por qué lo sabes? ¿Eres psíquico? _Lo miré desconcertado.

_¡Rayos, Emmett! _Dijo exasperado.

En ese momento, recordé que el virgen, ¡ash! El VIEJO de mi hermano ya no virgen, podía leerme la mente. Concentré todas mis fuerzas en no pensar en eso que no quería que el supiera que estaba pensando.

_No servirá de nada, Emmett. Ya sé lo que quieres. Y me temo que no puedo ayudarte. Si quieres un buen polvo ¿por qué vienes a mí? Rosalie estará dispuesta hermano. ¡Libérate! _Fue lo que me respondió Edward. En ese momento no pude contener una risotada que estremeció la casa completa. Él creía que quería tener sexo con él. Y me desternillé de la risa de nuevo.

_JAJAJAJA ya quisieras tener un buen polvo, chico. Pero no era eso lo que te iba a decir. _No podía hablar bien pues no lograba contener mi risa todavía. Pero por lo menos él todavía no sabía lo que quería en verdad y puse mi mente a pensar en Rosalie.

_Deja de hacer eso. ¡Maldición, Emmett! ¿Cómo quieres que me concentre si tengo que ver a Rosalie desnuda a cada rato? ¡YA DÉJALO! _Me gritó Edward. Yo me limité a tirarme en el sillón a mirar lo que hacía. Dirigí mi mente por otro rumbo. Pensaba en otras cosas… Papá Noel, el Ratón Pérez, la sirena pelirroja y el robot ecologista. Edward siguió en lo que estaba haciendo con esa agenda y a cada 15 segundos miraba en mi dirección y me fulminaba con la mirada.

_Ok, viejo. Te diré lo que quiero. _Dije resignado.

_¡Suéltalo y lárgate! _Me gritó. ¡ME GRITÓ! Don paciencia me gritó. _Ya déjalo Emmett, ¡DEJALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! _Gritó de nuevo. Creo que ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto para decirle otra cosa, pero faltaba el golpe final. Cómo me divertía hacerlo enojar.

_Ya, ya, no te enojes. Dime… _Lo miré perspicaz. _¿Cómo hago para escuchar la sangre? ¡Es algo que he tratado de hacer durante meses, Edward. ¡MESES! Dímelo, dímelo. _

Lo sabía, sabía que iba a estallar.

_¿Esto es todo? _Contestó tranquilo, para mi sorpresa. _¿Por esa mierda me has estado molestando? ¿Es en serio? _Lo miré dubitativo. Sabía que no se iba a quedar con esa.

_Sí, sí, es que en serio, en serio quiero saberlo. ¿Cómo suena? He pensado quizá la letra de las canciones que te canta pero solo me salió algo así como "Soy sangrita y soy rojita, y soy tan rica, que te darán ganitas". Eso no es recomendable para un vampiro, Edward. _Empecé a tararear _"Soy sangrita y soy rojita, y soy tan rica, que te darán ganitas"_, cuando dirigí mi mirada a la de Edward. Estaba seguro de que si fuera humano, estaría rojo de la rabia.

_¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡MAS NUNCA VUELVAS A MENCIONAR LA SANGRE DE BELLA, LA SANGRE QUE CANTA, O CUALQUIER MIERDA DE ESAS QUE SE TE OCURREN! ¡¡Y YA DEJA DE PENSAR EN ROSALIE DESNUDA!! _Me empujó afuera de su cuarto y tiró la puerta con tanta fuerza que se despegaron las bisagras y la puerta cayó al piso. Eso fue lo último. Empecé a reírme a carcajada batiente por toda la casa, corriendo porque Edward venía detrás de mí. Y aunque sabía que siempre me ganaba un buen golpe, me divertía mucho con esto.

Empecé a cantar _"Soy sangrita y soy rojita, y soy tan rica, que te darán ganitas"_ hasta que Edward me alcanzara y me diera una buena paliza.

* * *

Simplemente vino y lo tuve que escribir o moría. Espero les guste tanto como a mi. Les juro que no he podido dejar de reír. Besos y nos vemos pronto.

**_Ane!_**


End file.
